


(Probably Not) Steel Walls

by BlueMorpho (caacrinolaas)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caacrinolaas/pseuds/BlueMorpho
Summary: The castle's heating system is temporarily broken, so Pidge is left to improvise.





	(Probably Not) Steel Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got a computer!! My google docs is stock full of WIPs that I can easily work on now so I should be back on track for posting more again. Hooray!

Laying on her back, Pidge shuddered yet again under the near nonexistent warmth of the thin blankets. The rooms near the hangars were colder than usual as they were temporarily stationed on an icy planet and no matter how much her, Hunk, and Coran tried, they couldn't get the heating system to work properly. 

It was an icy, icy hell; though she refused to admit it was because she always kept her room at a temperature that could rival a sauna every night. 

It was well past the time she should be asleep, even on her technologically and caffeine-driven sleep schedule. Making a snap decision, she hopped out of bed, momentarily crying to herself as her bare feet hit the cold metal floors. Jumping back up onto her bed, she scanned the room for her green lion slippers.

Nowhere to be found. Pidge had suspected that her pile system in regards to organization would turn against her one day. She just hadn't foreseen how vile the self betrayal would be. She was both Brutus and Caesar, the one she thought she could trust stabbed her in the back most brutally.

Bracing herself, she jumped back down onto the icy floor and began the torturous walk down the wall.  _ This must be what the descent into hell must be like _ , she thought to herself,  _ do Alteans not know what carpets are?  _

Passing by Shiro's door while bouncing along on her toes, Pidge knew as she walked by not to interrupt any chance of sleep he may be having. He almost never sleeps anymore; she didn't want to potentially ruin that. 

The next room over was Hunk's. The green paladin stopped in front of his door and reached towards the button, but a certain and familiar sound made her hand stopped. 

Something that was appreciated about these rooms is that they were relatively soundproof. Pidge was able to blast music, Lance play video games, Hunk tinker with various projects, Keith sneak out to the training deck, and Shiro do one-armed push-ups all at once in the dead of night and nobody would be none the wiser. 

Therefore, Pidge being able to clearly hear Hunk bellowing out probably the loudest snores she has ever heard before she opened the sliding door was something akin to a blaring neon red light telling her to go back. So she did, continuing her trek to a warmer bedroom. 

Next up was Lance's room. This time, she did end up entering the room, only to instantly retract as it felt as if she was stepping into a freezer. Looking around his room in horror, the green paladin's jaw fell when she found the culprit. 

A fan was blowing. On high. In his direction. 

This absolute moron had a fan on, any form of blanket nowhere to be found. Headphones on, face mask applied, and a stupid smile on his face, Lance only seemed to be enjoying the freezing temperatures of the metal rooms. 

In a mix of anger and disgust, the girl slammed on the panel a bit too loudly, but she didn't care. If he woke up, he deserved it. 

The last room at the end of the hallway housed the red paladin. It was the furthest from the dining hall and hangar but closest to the training deck, which seemed to be in character with what she currently knew of him. 

Even though they had already been up in space for about a month, Pidge really didn't know Keith all that well. Wasn't her fault, he didn't like to monologue his woes like Lance loves to do, so she wouldn't bother prying. Something she does know, however, is that he owns a knife and sleeps fully clothed, boots and everything. Not a comfortable cuddling situation.

After a short internal debate, her bare feet began crying up at her and she made up her mind. The girl conceded that a cryopod from a potential accidental stabbing would be warmer than the bedrooms, anyway. Her brain provided no argument against the boots. 

Stepping into the room, the first thing Pidge took note of was how bare it was. The only personal belonging she took note of was his token red jacket. Looking over at the small single beds the rooms provided, she saw that Keith was already woken up from the swish of the sliding door. That makes him a strong contestor for the title of Lightest Sleeper, right after Shiro. 

"Pidge?" 

Approaching the bed quickly as to get off of the stainless probably-not-steel ground, Pidge mentally checked off the confirmation of the infamous ‘Keith sleeps fully clothed’ theory. The heathen really did wear his boots. 

"My bedroom is cold as all hell. Move over." Lifting the blankets, she tucked herself in, consequently pushing the red paladin back towards the wall. 

"Uh..." Keith made some vague movements with his arms before settling on leaning back against the pillow. "Okay...? Why me, though?" 

As she settled in, Pidge grudgingly accepted that at this point in time, her height really was a blessing. Her feet didn't make any contact with the boots even if she had stretched out. "Ugh, don't even get me started. Just... I'm gonna make a muffler for Hunk's snoring." 

"Uh... cool." 

A silence settled over the two of them once she closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes again in irritation, the other jolting when she nudged him in the arm. The other in this situation was currently lying in his back, stiffer than a corpse in a coffin. 

"Oh my god... stop making it weird. You're stiff as a... a... y'know," the words came out blearily as she yawned, "a board." 

The boy bolted upright and turned to look down to her, irritated. "Well then what- what do I do?" 

"Relax? Sleep? What else would you do?" Pidge patted where Keith was formerly laying down. "I'm not leaving because tonight you're my official cuddle buddy, even though you're wearing shoes." 

She didn't receive a response, instead watching as he slumped and directed a Keith-pout at the metal wall in front of him. Knowing his stubbornness, it didn't look like he would be laying down anytime soon, so Pidge took the opportunity to steal a few more square feet of blanket and readjusted. Not the best of cuddle buddies, but it was overall still warmer. 

As she began to drift off, she suddenly heard a thump next to her as she bounced up in reaction to Keith falling back onto the bed. Pidge stifled a giggle as her half asleep mind traveled to the image of rabbits flopping over when they're comfortable, and she eventually dozed off. 

________

When she woke up the next morning, her (unwilling) cuddle buddy had abandoned her for early training. The green paladin didn't find that she was cold, though, and realized that she was bundled in multiple thin Altean blankets. 

Shuffling around slightly, Pidge realized that she couldn’t stretch out her arms.  _ Oh my god, did he actually burrito me?,  _ she thought as she began wiggling in place _. _ How he managed go throughout the process of getting extra blankets, placing her at the end of the bed, and rolling her over and over without waking the girl up was something only known by Coran’s privacy-violating security cameras. 

Ironically enough, by being the worst cuddler Pidge had ever met in her entire fourteen years of living and being the leader of the anti-cuddling cult, he somehow managed to earn the place of best cuddle buddy on the Castle of Lions. Pidge absolutely planned on returning if only to become a multi-layered blanket burrito again. 

But before that can happen, Keith would have to take off his boots first. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Whether she got burritoed out of kindness or out of spite is up to you to decide~ One of my favorite, totally self-indulgent headcanons is that Pidge reminds Keith of one of his former foster sisters. No rhyme or reason behind it, I just think its adorable <3


End file.
